Spinning Toppers
by Spica M
Summary: Un juego nacido por inventiva muggle y finalizado por la bibliotecaria. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" Para Druida


Disclaimer: Nada de lo que presentó me pertenece, salvo la idea del juego.

**_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**

_Dedicado para Druida, quien fue la persona que pidió un juego._

* * *

**Sppining Toppers**

**Tromperetas**

El quidditch, como muchos otros juegos mágicos, son algo que emociona a las masas jóvenes y las hace excitar por todo lo que implican estas, sin embargo existen juegos que aparecen y por las mismas desparecen con el paso de los años.

Las "tromperetas giratorias" es un claro ejemplo de esto último.

¿Qué son las tromperetas giratorias? Se preguntarán algunos de los magos que son demasiado jóvenes que han abierto este pequeño capítulo del presente libro de juegos mágicos.

Historia:

Comenzó con un pequeño experimento de David Platterby, un mago mestizo que habiendo descubierto un juego muggle diseñó una trompereta que, después de explicarle su uso al dueño de la cadena de tiendas de bromas Zonko, ganó una gran reputación y un puesto de trabajo en dichas tiendas.

David Platterby comenzó llamando a las tromperetas "Trompos", más tarde, con el auge de este novedoso juego, Platterby cambió el nombre rápidamente a tromperetas para darle mayor aceptación entre los jóvenes magos de la época.

Siendo un mago nacido de padre muggle que tenia de oficio carpintero (un oficio muggle que se encarga de crear cosas a partir de la madera para la comodidad de los muggles, para más información acerca de un "carpintero" revisar: _"Vida doméstica y costumbres sociales de los muggles británicos_" de Wilhelm Wigworthy) Platterby llegó a ser un mago que conocía el arte de tallar madera y de crear muchos usos incluyendo un medio de escritura llamado "lápiz" que causó muchos conflictos en sus años de Hogwarts.

Conociendo el arte de tallar madera, Platterby decidió mezclar los conocimientos de árboles mágicos con sus conocimientos muggles y tratar de crear una trompereta. Sin embargo, Platterby afirma que las primeras tromperetas que hizo eran solamente talladas en madera sin nada más hasta que, estudiando la contraparte muggle de dicho juego, se dio cuenta que necesitaba un centro para adaptarlo al que poseían los artículos muggles.

De ese modo, Platterby experimentó con muchas cosas que podían usarse como centro de tromperetas y no fue hasta que en su búsqueda de un material para la trompereta se topó cara a cara con un dragón que había escapado de la reserva que tuvo la idea de usar dientes de dragón.

"El dragón estaba mirándome y yo temblaba como gelatina sin saber qué hacer y cuando lo vi acercarse a mí con esas enormes garras que estaban queriendo destruir los árboles cercanos, supe que iba a sufrir un destino cruel, por suerte para mí, los magos que se encargaban de esa reserva lograron regresar al dragón a su nido antes de que pudiera hacerme daño y al ver los árboles destruidos, entendí que las garras de un dragón podrían ser el duro y fuerte material que necesitaba para mantener a las tromperetas girando y que no rebotara la magia de la madera con el centro sin magia que he intentado poner en ella" afirmó Platterby para el autor de este libro.

Una vez decidido el material del centro, Platterby decidió vender la idea en Zonko 's con el fin de apoyarse en su carrera como golpeador del equipo de quidditch, Wigtown Wanderers y como un pasatiempo nacido gracias a su padre.

Forma:

Se trata de un artículo construido a mano en base de maderas mágicas como el espino, olmo, tejo, acebo, entre otros y, al igual que las varitas, tienen un núcleo de un material muy fuerte como dientes y uñas de dragón, aunque las tromperetas más caras suelen tener pezuñas de unicornio o incluso cuerno de unicornio como centro.

Tradicionalmente estas tromperetas contienen una forma cónica con el vértice hacia abajo donde la punta con el centro de dragón crea una punta donde la trompereta se apoya para girar.

Modo de juego:

Se traza un círculo en la superficie en donde la trompereta va a girar y zona de la cual la trompereta no debe salir o se pierde el juego.

La trompereta se sujeta con la punta de la varita murmurando el hechizo "Cordam" con la varita levantada y finalmente se lanza la trompereta hacia una superficie plana donde,dependiendo de la fuerza del hechizo y la fuerza con las que se haya lanzado la trompereta, esta girará más o menos.

A partir del lanzamiento de la trompereta, los otros jugadores (que pueden ser un máximo de siete personas y un mínimo de dos) lanzarán sus tromperetas unas contra las otras y entre todas las tromperetas, la que quede girando dentro de la zona de juego, se considera la trompereta ganadora.

Otros jugadores prefieren especializarse en trucos con las tromperetas de manera que puedan hacer a la trompereta girar en sus manos, en otras superficies, saltar, girar boca abajo, entre otros.

Campeonato intra escolar de tromperetas:

El juego de la trompereta se volvió tan popular en su auge que, a pesar de la fuerte oposición de los magos sangre pura de Hogwarts, se llevó a cabo un campeonato de tromperetas donde el ganador del campeonato ganaba una serie de tromperetas nuevas compradas con el dinero de admisión de los estudiantes que participaban.

Desde luego que el campeonato intra escolar de Hogwarts solo tuvo tres ediciones, con los tres ganadores de tromperetas que mantienen la serie de tromperetas nuevas de premio en un lugar privilegiado de sus hogares.

Los estudiantes podían tener entre doce y dieciocho años de edad para participar y entregar dos galeones para entrar en el campeonato y su propia trompereta que debía ser examinada en busca de alguna clase de hechizo que pueda alterar el giro o la resistencia de esta por los organizadores del campeonato, un par de prefectos de la casa de Ravenclaw que eran grandes aficionados al juego.

El campeonato tenía lugar en el aula en desuso del cuarto piso junto a la biblioteca donde los estudiantes se reunían durante dos meses cada fin de semana para llevar a cabo el campeonato donde todos los interesados podían ser espectadores y los prefectos de las cuatro casas actuaban como moderadores del juego una vez estos campeonatos se llevaron a cabo.

Auge y desaparición del juego:

Las tromperetas se volvieron un juego muy común durante los años 1960-1980 hasta que la bibliotecaria de Hogwarts, Irma Pince, declaró a todos los jugadores de tromperetas "vetados por daño a la propiedad de la biblioteca".

Al entrevistar a la señora Pince, la bruja declaró: _"Los muchachos que jugaban con esas cosas infernales hacían huecos en las mesas de la biblioteca, hacían mucho ruido y sobre todo, cuando jugaban sobre los libros la punta de dragón maltrataba las cubiertas de los libros. Ciertamente son una amenaza para la biblioteca." _

Y después de que la bibliotecaria presentase una queja acerca de las tromperetas al director del colegio, Albus Dumbledore, se decidió banear a las tromperetas y convertirlas en otro artículo prohibido dentro de la lista del conserje de Hogwarts Argus Filch.

Siendo así que las tromperetas desaparecieron poco a poco hasta que solo quedó este registro dentro del libro de juegos mágicos.

* * *

Me tomó un tiempo pensar un juego que fuera bonito para hacerlo.

Para mi AI, espero que te haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo.

Gracias por leer


End file.
